


Coping

by respoftw



Series: 2018 Hurt/Comfort Bingo [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney had gotten used to sleeping on his front.





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aravenwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Lashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375335) by [aravenwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood). 



> I read 'Ten Lashes' by aravenwood over a year ago and it has always stayed with me so when I got the corporal punishment prompt, it was the first fic that jumped into my head. Thank you to aravenwood for letting me play in the AU that the fic created.
> 
> Go and read the fic, it's fantastic!

Rodney had gotten used to sleeping on his front.

He’d gotten used to a lot since Elizabeth had written the floggings into their charter, not the least of which was how idiotic he had been to volunteer as whipping boy.

_ Whatever _ , he thought numbly,  _ there was no changing it now _ .  

In truth, Rodney wasn’t sure he would want to change it.  Sure, in the immediate aftermath, when his back was on fire and he could barely think from the pain, he wanted to take those words back but the rest of the time?  He’d rather it was him than anyone else. Just the thought of watching as Radek or Miko or, god, John, was tied to that pole and flogged - Rodney swallowed the bile that started to rise in his throat.  

No.

It was good that it was him.

Elizabeth knew his worth, she would never hurt him so badly that he wouldn’t be able to work.  Sure, he couldn’t go off-world any more, not with the scar tissue that had built up on his back, but he could still keep Atlantis running, could still pull miracles out of his ass when they were needed.  Elizabeth wouldn’t risk losing that. He truly believed that most days.

Rodney had gotten used to the pitying stares, to the way that his staff would walk on eggshells around him after a punishment.  Sometimes, when he was really hurting, he hated them a little. All the pity and the eggshells in the world didn’t stop them from doing something that ended up with him being flogged.  

He knew it wasn’t their fault; not really.

Rodney huffed against his pillow, sleep eluding him.  His back felt tight, the healing skin where Dr Mann had opened up a deep welt still shiny and painful.  It had only been ten lashes - nowhere near the most that Rodney had ever taken before - but Dr Mann’s inexperience at handling the flogger had been evident in every stroke.

Maybe it was something they should start training people for.  Rodney snorted in amusement as he tried to imagine the marines wielding floggers like P-90s, Sheppard drilling them in the correct way to whip someone.

“What’s so funny?”

Rodney had gotten used to a lot but he didn’t think he would ever get used to having John in his bed.

“Nothing,” he said, rolling onto his side to look at John.  “I thought you were sleeping.”

John shook his head, shifting closer until his forehead rested against Rodney’s own.  “Couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts.”

Rodney rolled his eyes.  “Let me guess, you’re still thinking of how to overthrow Elizabeth?  Need I remind you what happened the last time you tried to do that?”

John’s hand moved to stroke across the heavy scar tissue on Rodney’s shoulders.  He hadn’t forgotten. He wouldn’t ever forget.

“I’ll figure it out,” he whispered.  “I’ll find a way and when I do you won’t ever get hurt again.”  John’s lips were cool against his skin, each kiss a promise that Rodney cherished but didn’t truly believe.

He’d gotten used to a lot but the love that he felt for John and the love John gave to him in return...he would never get used to that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One more prompt to go before blackout is achieved! Next Up: Deadlines/Time Bomb


End file.
